Doc, Please
by MadameJustice
Summary: Basically, a soap opera where Seth is Dean's surgeon that helped deliver his girls. He's fallen madly in love with the single mother and loves the twins like they are his own. Mpreg M/M


He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know why it was happening and he didn't know what to do. Rollins was supposed to do nothing more than perform the C-section. Shake hands with Dean, maybe even a side hug then receive his thanks and go. _But he didn't._ Instead, he came **back.** Coming back to talk, hold the girls and care for their healing mother. Maybe it was the drugs having him see things, pain getting to him or all those hugs from that nurse cutting off the oxygen to his brain.

The way Dean saw it, Seth fought it for as long as he could. Then one night...

 _"Dean!"_

"Doc, please...not tonight." With Addie sleeping in her bassinet and Elizabeth sleeping on his chest, the new parent just wanted his girls to sleep. She fell hard while drinking her milk, he could have placed her back in with her sister but it felt so right to leave her there. Her small head using the large breasts as a pillow. He liked to think his heartbeat was keeping the suckling sound asleep. The lullaby making it hard for her to stay awake.

"We don't have that much time," Sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes not locked with Dean's. Unable to tell if he was looking at his child or his chest. "Soon, they'll be giving you and the girls a green light and I'll have lost you guys forever." Ears twitching once a button was pressed, his upper body rising and his grip on his daughter tighten. The control to the bed's adjustments fell from the brunet's hand he scooted closer.

"Doc, there is such a thing as ethics." For many patients, the thought of their surgeon coming on to them would have them fuming and scared shitless. For Dean, it wasn't scary. He was prepared to take action if Seth crossed the line. In Dean's mind, filing for lawsuits and pressing criminal charges against the love-struck surgeon would get him nowhere. However, a couple of teeth knocked out, two black eyes and breaking that big nose of his would do the trick. "Remember, you're a surgeon."

"Ethics?" Breathing out that word as if it was long forgotten from the English language. Their eyes finally met, a glint escaping the brown orbs before turning away. "Once I had ethics...once I had ideas...once I was **professional!"**

"And then you happened...You and your girls." Hovering over his body, lips only an inch apart, the surgeon's hands running through blonde locks.

"Well, if you're gonna leave behind your ethics at least remember the doctor-patient policy."

"You bother me. You bothered me from the moment my nurses wheeled you into that operating room...I can't understand it." Quick to take action, the large hands now wrapped around his neck only for their lips to meet. His tongue forcing its way inside Dean's mouth, expecting a battle from the other's tongue but instead danced with it. It didn't feel forced, just love taking full control over the man. Only to feel his shoulder be pushed back, breaking the kiss.

"Seth, please...my baby." As passionate as the young doctor was, the last he needed was for Elizabeth to be squished between. Or worst, in danger. Still not a threat to the girls but who was telling when that could change?

 _"_ _Our baby."_

"You're crazy, Rollins."

"I can take you and the girls away. Far away!" "I'll take care of you, the girls'll want for nothin'!"

"I ain't interested in being the doctor's wife."

"I got a house up near Lake Nona, you can live out your days there and the kids can have a childhood some can only dream of."

"Stop usin' my gals to get in my pants or else I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" Seth was a smart man, he knew Dean Ambrose was a man of very few words and would just let his fists do the talking. "Trust me, doc, you're only forcing me to take measures that'll protect you from yourself."

" **Beat me.** _Hit me._ Beat me till your arms ache, you'll know I'll only come crawling back for more!"

Sharing one last kiss before taking the little one from his arms, gently placing her in the plastic crib next to her sister's. "We have to make the most of it while they're sleeping." Within seconds his scrub top was off, his sculpted frame stood tall before blonde. "I love you, Dean...I want you...I need you!" Between each passionate kiss, grew a flame. A roaring flame that only Dean could put out. Didn't matter if it was put out through rejection or finally giving in to the man that helped bring his daughters into the world. "I won't stop until I have you! _All_ _of you!"_


End file.
